


The Mattress

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [48]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina get a new mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #453 'Pull.'

Cami gripped one end of the mattress. “Help me pull this up the steps, will you Babe?” she asked her girlfriend.

Davina sighed as the two women began to maneuver the mattress up the steps to their apartment. “Remind me again why we couldn’t get Josh and Marcel—our vampire friends with vampire super-strength—to do this?” she asked the blonde.

“Because we’re strong, independent women who don’t need to rely on the men in our lives” said Cami.

“Okay, but why couldn’t we be independent women in an apartment with an elevator?” asked the witch.

“Because I’m poor and you’re too proud to ask Marcel for money” said Cami. “So this apartment is what we can afford.”

Davina nodded her headed. “Oh yeah” she said.

When they made it to the apartment, the two women set the mattress down on the floor of the bedroom. “Now we just have to assemble the bedframe” said Cami with a sigh.

Davina groaned. “Let’s do that later. Right now I want to christen the mattress” she said.


End file.
